mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Skoliver
Skoliver is the friendship and romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Oliver. In Saving the People Who Save People it is revealed that Skylar is Oliver's favorite superhero and he has a crush on her. The followers of Skoliver are called Skolivers. Other Names *'Skyver' (Sky/lar and Oli/'ver') *'Skol' (Sk/ylar and Ol/iver) *'Olilar' (Oli/ver and Sky/'lar') *'Okylar' (O'/liver) and (S/'kylar) Moments 'Season 1' 'Saving the People Who Save People' *Oliver tells Kaz that Skylar is his favorite comic book superhero. *Oliver wants Skylar to see how big his heart is. *Oliver was happy that he met Skylar. *Oliver was embarrassed that Kaz said that he was making out with Skylar's cardboard cutout. *Oliver says that he's a big fan of Skylar's work and that she has amazing powers. *Oliver imagines Skylar in her underwear and says that he will definitely be buying the comic book when it comes out. *Oliver smiles when Skylar said that Kaz would have exploded into a million pieces. *Skylar was looking for Oliver (and Kaz). *Oliver calls Skylar his boo. *Oliver was worried that Skylar wouldn't be able to hold Megahertz for long. *Oliver asks Skylar if she's okay.loop *Oliver says that Skylar was awesome back there and Skylar said the same about Oliver. *Oliver says that he will to everything he can to get her powers back. 'I, Normo' *Oliver is concerned about how Skylar is handling not having her powers. *Oliver seems annoyed that Kaz wanted Skylar to pretend to be his girlfriend. *Oliver is worried about Skylar not fitting in. *When Oliver sees that Skylar is embarrassed during the carnival, he wants to go and help her. *Oliver feels like he let Skylar down by not being there for her. *Oliver apologizes to Skylar for not being there for her. *Skylar appreciates that Oliver needs her help, because it is her purpose in life. *Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek after he apologizes to her. *Oliver told Kaz to watch out for her. *Oliver was staring at Skylar when he was stuck in the box. *Oliver yells at Kaz when fighting how he didn't take care of Skylar. *Oliver seems happy when Skylar tells him she might be going to his school. 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' *Skylar teases Oliver about his new outfit. *Skylar is angry with Kaz for shrinking Oliver. *Skylar is worried about Oliver after he is shrunk. *Skylar wishes Oliver luck when he is going to go inside Citadel. *Skylar is worried for Oliver's safety. *Skylar catches Oliver when he is ejected from Citadel's body. *Skylar tells Oliver he is a true hero after he saves Citadel. 'Pranks For Nothing' *Oliver wants Kaz to consult him about pranking Skylar. *Skylar didn't accept Kaz's proposal (peek-a-boo game) maybe because she likes Oliver. *Oliver tries to teach Skylar how to pull a prank. *Oliver tries to impress Skylar with his pranking skills. *Oliver looked annoyed and jealous of the prank Kaz and Skylar pulled. *Oliver looked annoyed because Kaz and Skylar were laughing together. *Oliver wishes that Skylar could use her powers. *Oliver thought Skylar was going to sacrifice herself so she could save them. *Skylar does not trust Oliver (and Kaz) doing a very great job. *Skylar wanted to go instead of Oliver (and Kaz). *Skylar pranks Oliver (and Kaz) along with Horace Diaz. 'It's Not the End of the World' *Oliver fails miserably about lying to Jordan about his crush on Skylar. *Oliver tries to separate Jordan and Gus in a knight mascot costume. *Oliver's face fell when Skylar was talking about another guy which was Gus. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to like Gus. *Oliver tries to join the marching band for Skylar. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to become a cheerleader because of the jocks. *Oliver has a picture of Skylar in his locker. *Oliver said to Skylar, "Believe me, I don't want you to be 'just Oliver's friend' either." *Oliver asked Jordan to keep Gus away from Skylar. *Oliver asked Timeline if there's any way that Skylar would fall for him. 'Alan's Reign of Terror' *Oliver (and Kaz) went to Skylar to settle an argument. *Skylar and Oliver both had to get organic milk from a serial killer whale. *When Oliver was stuck in the box, Skylar zoomed in on his face. *Skylar got mad at at Oliver when he told Horace about Alan. *When Skylar and Oliver were stuck in the box, Oliver's head was on Skylar's shoulder. *Skylar and Oliver were wearing matching shirts. *Skylar and Oliver both helped Alan with the security system. *Oliver was smiling when he learned that Skylar's punishment was to be stuck in the box with him. *Skylar said I'll give you a hug, then flicked him on the head. *Skylar said Watch out Oliver when a bot was coming out from behind him. 'Evil Gus' *Skylar went to Oliver (and Kaz) for advice *Oliver thought it was weird hlw she had no parents on her planet *Oliver (and Kaz) gave Skylar advice *Oliver (and Kaz) watched Skylar cartwheel in 'So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick' *Skylar was happy for Oliver when he became Tectons sidekick *Sklar smiled at Oliver *Oliver was frowning when Kaz 'hugged' Skylar *Skylar looked out at Oliver as she walked in *Skylar dielivered Textons message to Oliver *Skylar (and Kaz) both thought of a plan to get Oliver out of being a sidekick *Skylar was looking at Oliver when talking in the Domian *She looked at Oliver when she asked for her cardboard cutout *Skylar (and Kaz) worked to help Oliver get fired *Skylar (and Kaz) go to save Oliver *Skylar talks to Oliver over the phone *Skylar (and Kaz) call Tecton to save him *Skylar (and Kaz) free Oliver from the cage *Skylar and Oliver stand next to each other when Alan and Benny come in *Skylar and Oliver stand next to each other when Tecton comes in *Oliver thanks Skylar (and Kaz) for them saving him *Skylar (and Kaz) tell him their welcome 'Lockdown' *Skylar (and Kaz and Gus) throw Oliver a suprise party *Skylar wants Oliver's party to be perfect *Skylar was excited for Oliver's suprise party *Skylar slams Oliver up against the lockers *Skylar didn't want Oliver to know about his party Quotes 'Saving the People Who Save People' 'I, Normo' 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' 'It's Not the End of the World' |'Oliver:' Believe me, I don't want you to be just Oliver's friend either.}} 'Evil Gus' Skoliver Fanon Shipper's name: Skolivers Episode: I, Normo- because in this episode Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek. Place: The Domain, because Skylar (and Kaz and Gus) throw Oliver a suprise party there in Lockdown. Villain: Megahertz is their villian because they both fought him in Saving the People Who Save People and Skylar went to go save Oliver from him in So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick. Number: '''12- '''Skylar and Oliver have six letters in their names. (6+6=12) Userboxes Code:Skoliver Code:Skoliver Fan Code:Skolivers Code: Potential Code: LittleMoments Code:Friendship Code: Chemistry Code: Together Code: CutestShip Code: Believe Code: Adorable Our Skolivers Please put your name in alphabetical order. *ArietteFans *Dechel-Auslly-Flyna *Doomslicer *EclareJatie99 *Folive Fan *Great... *Imabookworm *Jourdann Fraser *Martialatsprodigy *Meliahsu *Paulmatthews94 *Perfectdisasters *Silly1! *Solijah4ever *Winxclub05sirenix Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings with Oliver Skoliver Category:Friendships Category:Relationships